


[Script Offer] [M4F] Brothel Owner Trains His New Toy - Part 1

by Bewonder



Category: GWA - Fandom, r/gonewildaudible, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Breastplay, F/M, Inexperienced, Loss of Virginity, Prostitution, Rape, Sexual Coercion, Shy New Girl, Vaginal Fingering, caressing, mdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewonder/pseuds/Bewonder
Summary: A young girl just looking to get by is offered a job by one of the fabulously rich Don Stallone’s “talent scouts,” and is brought to meet him in his lavish office in one of the many brothels he owns. She is inexperienced and totally out of her element in this shady pleasure parlor, having no idea what’s in store for her in her new life here. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, her boss is more than happy to show his new little Lovedoll how to properly please a man…
Kudos: 4





	[Script Offer] [M4F] Brothel Owner Trains His New Toy - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Character Bio (For Performer): Don Stallone is aged around late-30s, early 40s; he's flamboyant and well-spoken, confident and seductive. He’s a sweet-talking manipulator only interested in money and sex, and isn’t afraid to flaunt his power over the girls in his employment to get what he wants from them. Stallone is particularly fond of taking advantage of the new girls’ naivety and desperation, and gets immense pleasure from “testing the new product” before they start their actual work for him. For this character, I envision his voice being somewhat effeminate and speaking in an over-the-top, poetic and dramatic way. Try to sound like you’re trying a little bit too hard to be sexy. That said, don’t be afraid to have fun with this one! Improv is more than welcome, and I am very much open to hearing your own interpretation of what you think this character should sound like.

\---START---

Come in. Quickly now, I haven’t got all day.

Ahhh, I’ve been waiting to meet you! I must say, you’re a pretty, young thing, aren’t you? If nothing else, you’ve certainly got the looks…

Thank you, my dear secretary. Now, if you please… I’d like to spend some time getting to know our newest little attraction.

(Pause)

You look nervous, darling… What’s on your mind, hmm? Is this all a bit too much to take in?

I understand, of course. I can tell just by looking at you that you’ve never done this kind of work before. Why, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you might still be a virgin…

Ahhh, so I suspected correctly. Well, that IS a shame, isn’t it? Losing such a precious thing in a place like this… You probably won’t even know the name of the first man who takes you. Poor dear.

Ah, but don’t worry yourself. I am not a cruel man; I would never let such a terrible fate befall one as perfect as you.

But where are my manners? I haven’t even introduced myself yet. My name is Don Stallone, owner of this fine establishment and connoisseur of vice and pleasure… And you are?

I see. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman… I adore it. But of course, it would be improper to let such a pure an innocent name be sullied at the whims of those foul men who spend their evenings here.

Instead, you must have a new name. No no, darling, I will not hear any protests. We must find something befitting of your new status… Hmm… Let’s see… How about… Ah! I know just the one!

From now on, my dear, you shall be called… Lovedoll! You DO like it, yes? Such a perfect name! A stroke of genius, even! 

It captures both the sweet and innocent side of the dainty little flower that entered my office… And the object of desire that will leave it. 

Now, with introductions out of the way… We must move on to your training.

Oh, were you not informed? My secretary, I do love her so… But she can be so forgetful sometimes.

Of course, my dear Lovedoll. You must be trained. Trained how to serve a man, how to do all the right things, press all the right buttons to drive him wild…

This will be, shall we say… Extracurricular, if you will. You do, of course, have the option of declining, but… well, that wouldn’t exactly help your chances of getting this job, now would it? And I can tell that you so desperately need it… That’s not to mention what a terrible shame it would be to let that delicate, perfect ass walk out my door without so much as even a peek.

Oh my, you’ve completely frozen up, haven’t you? Eyes cast down to the floor… Why, you look like you could just cry.

I know plenty of my clients enjoy the shy, nervous girl act, but it’s got to be an ACT, darling. If you are to have any hope of lasting even a single night here, you’re going to have to loosen up a little.

Let’s begin by getting rid of these clothes, hmm? No need to rush… We can take it slow. Here, I’ll even help you.

Ah! You jumped at my touch. Perhaps it wouldn’t have startled you so if you would only open your eyes, and… Watch my hands drift slowly up the base of your hips… Wrapping around to your front ever so slightly, carefully taking this little top with them as my fingers delicately caress your skin with an electric touch.

Can you feel that, my little Lovedoll? The moisture of my breath so gently falling on your neck… It begs you to give in, to lose all your fear and hesitation.

Just listen to the voice whispering in your ear. Let it take away all your inhibitions.

(Devious giggle) That staggered little moan… Yes, you are learning. You can’t help but shudder as my fingers find their way slowly up your stomach, across the ridges of your ribs, and finally land on your breasts.

So soft… This thin little piece of fabric is all that keeps me from feeling them in all their delicate splendor.

Now, Lovedoll. Listen to me. I want you to raise your arms. Not too quickly… You want to drag out this moment as much as possible. Make your lover for the night practically burst with anticipation. But not too slowly, either… You want to make him contain his excitement, his lust, for just long enough.

Now we toss this aside, and without missing a beat… Unclip this here, and reveal to him his prize.

Ohh, and what an exquisite prize it is. So perky and full they are… How delightful they feel in my hands.

You can’t hold back now, Lovedoll. Let him play with them, caress them, man-handle them however he likes. A squeeze here, a tighter one there, pushing his hands into you while his fingers work magic on these sensitive little nipples, pinching and pulling.

I must say, Lovedoll, you’re turning out to be a great student indeed. Keep making those noises for me. Let your lover know how much you adore this. Don’t keep any of it in.

Yes… Just like that… Let all that stiffness in your muscles melt away. Push that perfect, round little ass into me. I’m sure I don’t even have to tell you how excited you make me. You can already feel it pushing against you, begging for more.

Now… Let’s go a little further. Feel my right hand glide back down, lower and lower, faster this time. Down your stomach, across your pelvis, making no stops to let you catch your breath. It effortlessly pushes under your thin silk panties, finally reaching your most delicate spot.

And yet it shows no restraint. First one finger, then two, my thumb stopping on your clit to toy with it.

Oh my… You’re so wet already. Very good…

You’re losing control even more, Lovedoll… Your cheeks have flared up to a scarlet red, and your moans… they’re nothing short of heavenly.

I don’t think you can make it much longer, my dear. My fingers move in and out, faster and faster, my thumb caressing you more vigorously than before.

Your thighs are starting to shake and shudder against me… That’s right… Let your eyes roll into the back of your head… Let the feeling of sheer ecstasy consume you.

Now, Lovedoll… Listen very closely to my instructions. When I say so, I want you to cum. Cum as hard as you can. Let your body lurch with pleasure. Scream for me with uncontrollable lust.

That’s it… Just a little longer… You can do it, my little Lovedoll. Hold on for me. Focus on my voice. Beg for me to say it. Scream for me to let you cum. 

Now… Do it, Lovedoll! Cum for me! Don’t hold anything back! Let me feel just how much you love this! Do it now!

Yes! Just like that… Such a good little girl.

Ahhh… Oh, how lovely. That’s it… Lose all control of yourself. You’re practically a puddle of perfection in my arms. I’d best hold onto you, or you may just melt onto the floor.

(Pause)

That was quite the lesson, wouldn’t you say? I do hope you’re glad to have stuck around.  
Here, sit down on my couch. I think you could use a breather after that.

The way you went from a shy little thing to a woman consumed by lust… I knew you could do it. From the moment you stepped into my office, I imagined all the ways I could open you up. 

…Of course, you must know that we aren’t done yet. That was just the appetizer before the main course. But like I said, I’m not a cruel man… So I’ll give you a moment to catch your breath before we move on.

I must warn you though, my little Lovedoll… Your passion is not just adequate, it’s positively infectious. I’m afraid I won’t be able to control myself for much longer.

Soon, I’ll show you what it really means to be Don Stallone’s perfect little pleasure girl.

\---END---

(All characters depicted in this script are 18+ and are entirely fictional.)


End file.
